


Movie Night

by twentyandtired



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Tried, M/M, Modern AU, cant believe thats a tag, edit: please read notes regarding sha//ura, im love pining matt, whole gang is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyandtired/pseuds/twentyandtired
Summary: Matt gets ready for a movie night with his crush. And Pidge. And Keith and Lance? Hunk is already waiting for them at the theater too apparently. Everything will be Just. Fine.edit: ***written before age confirmation. sha//ura no longer welcome and will be edited out when i can***





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, this is labeled as incomplete because of the ending, I don't actually know if I will continue this..
> 
> edit: ***allura confirmed as teenager so sha//ura is cancelled. i will edit this out when i can ty for your patience.***

     Matt had been looking forward to this since last year. His favorite space franchise was going to release another movie and he was _pumped_ it was going to be a _great_ and _fun_ night.

     He just needed to convince himself of that and thought making determined faces in the bathroom mirror would help.

“Dude, that face you’re making is not going to woo Shiro at all.”

     Matt jumped a foot in the air at the sound of their voice,

“Pidge! What the heck!”

“Hey, I’ve been waiting to use the bathroom and you’re taking forever, Shiro is going to be here any minute now to pick us up so hurry up.” Pidge managed to roughly push Matt out of the bathroom and slam the door shut.

     Matt huffed and pulled out his phone to confirm that yes, Shiro was on his way over to pick up the Holt siblings now.

All of his motivational pep talk had left him with only two minutes to rethink his life choices.

 

 

“Hey Pidge!” A tan arm waved from the passenger seat of Shiro’s car, and Matt was left wondering if this was all really worth it.

“Lance? What is he doing here?” Pidge voiced the same question on Matt’s mind, only they directed it at Keith grumbling in the backseat.

     Before Lance could get past his initial gasp of hurt, Shiro helpfully chimed in from the driver’s seat, “Well Matt was bringing Pidge, so I thought we could just make it a sibling’s night and decided to invite Keith-“

“More like forced!” A cross-armed Keith interrupted.

     Shiro continued undeterred, “and he wanted to have Lance tag along so here we are! Get in!”

Everything from Shiro’s extra cheerfulness, to Keith’s unnecessary grumpiness and Lance’s sudden silence combined into one giant layer of awkwardness filling the family van.

Pidge glanced at everyone, shrugged in a way that suggested they were accepting their fate, and climbed into the middle seat next to Keith.

     Matt still felt like he was missing something, but climbed in behind the passenger seat and shut the door.

“Ok, let’s go.” Hopefully none of the others heard the way his voice shook.

 

 

Here’s the thing, the gang going together to catch a movie wasn’t anything strange. They had all met at the same high school, even though Shiro and Matt had already graduated by the time Pidge started freshman year.

What made everything weird now was that this was the first movie night since Shiro and the girl from his college physics class last semester broke up.

Matt didn’t know why it mattered so much to him, but as Pidge had so helpfully pointed out, it was now his chance to finally tell Shiro how he felt. This had been the sappiest thing Pidge had ever told him, and as he told them this, they had frowned to themself thoughtfully before turning back to Matt with a glare, “You’re right. You’re hopeless crushing is getting to me. You better fix this before it starts to spread to the others. Think of all the people you are endangering!”

Needless to say, Matt didn’t go to Pidge for life advice very often.

Unfortunately, the conversation had stuck with him, not the infecting part (“ _love isn’t a_ virus _, Pidge!”_ _“Oh yeah? Then why do I feel like throwing up when I see the look on your face when Shiro smiles at you?” “…” “That’s what I thought.”_ Matt was stuck on the part of telling Shiro that the whole time he had been with Allura had felt like something inside him was twisting and shrinking until he couldn’t bring himself to accept any more invitations to hang out. _Maybe love is a stomach virus,_ Matt had concluded.

He also realized that all of those excuses he had lied about during that five months “Shallura” was a thing are probably the reason why he had felt the need to bring Pidge along. Matt wasn’t ready to face the consequences that “volunteering,” “extra homework,” or the worst one yet, “helping a stranger look for a lost cat” would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> So Hunk wasn't actually in this chapter, I'm so sorry Hunk ilysm  
> any suggestions for the next part?


End file.
